Alex Mason/Trivia
Trivia *Alex Mason owns a false Dutch passport, in the name of "Willem van der Berg", living in the Dutch city Enschede. This passport can be seen in the opening cutscene of "Rebirth" along with a Cessna light aircraft, showing how he entered the Soviet Union. *At the beginning of the campaign he is mentioned to have been born in Fairbanks, Alaska. However upon reading the intel from "Operation 40" it lists his place of birth as Anchorage. Mason confirms that he was born in Fairbanks to his interrogator. *It is strongly implied that Mason assassinated President John F. Kennedy, or at least was directly involved in the assassination on November 22, 1963. During his interrogation, Jason Hudson informs Mason that there were long periods of time after his escape from Vorkuta that he went rogue and could not be accounted for. Also, while Mason is stumbling around after his interrogation, he mentions "Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald! " and "Proceed...to...target! Oswald...compromised!" suggesting that he worked with Lee Harvey Oswald, Kennedy's alleged killer, and possibly that Oswald himself was also a sleeper agent like Mason. Oswald's mugshot can be seen in the cutscene before "S.O.G.". Dragovich's response to Mason's accusation that he tried to make Mason kill Kennedy also implies he was responsible, and Dragovich smiled and said "Tried?!" in a mocking tone. At the end of the mission, footage of Kennedy's arrival in Dallas, Texas prior to the assassination shows Mason was in the crowd of onlookers who watched Kennedy disembark from Air Force One. Mason narrates over this footage saying things related to the assassination, such as "11-22-63" (November 22, 1963, the date of the shooting) and "6.5 millimeter"(referring to the caliber of the bullets allegedly fired by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill Kennedy). *Mason is 5' 11''" and 190lbs with an "Average" build. *His login for the terminal is "AMASON" and his password is "PASSWORD". Hudson has criticized this weak password and threatens to change it. *He is the only prisoner that escaped from Vorkuta alive. *In "U.S.D.D.", Mason's first person model suggests that he wears a white shirt and watch similar to Jason Hudson. But his third person model, seen when he passes the metal detector in the Pentagon, shows him wearing a full black suit. *Mason nicknames Jason Hudson 'Ice Cube', referring to his cold and impersonal method of working. *When playing as Mason on Rebirth Island, one see his shadow when confronting Steiner, but it's headless. *The model for Mason on Rebirth wears a completely different outfit than the one he actually wears, which is seen on "Reznov". *Mason can sometimes be heard with a bit of an British/Australian accent, best heard before ziplining in "Operation 40" and after Bowman is killed. This is because the actor who plays Mason, , was born in England and raised in Australia. *Mason has appeared three times as an NPC: the first in Rebirth, where Hudson witnesses him murdering Steiner; the second in Time and Fate, where he is seen with Woods entering the hallway leading to Josefina's bedroom, encountering Menendez at the same time. He is seen for the third time in Suffer with Me, where he fights alongside Woods (who is the player character for the mission). *Another character model of Mason is under the headless one the character controls in the interrogation scenes. This model is used for the cutscenes where Mason is shown on the TV screens in the interrogation room. It is not available in the startup menu of the game. *In the multiplayer map 'Nuketown', the blue house's mailbox says "Mason." *Mason's face is modeled after his voice actor, Sam Worthington. *Mason used to have a different voice actor in the Black Ops E3 2010 Demo of "Payback". *Mason's fate can be fully determined by the player in the mission Suffer With Me. To ensure Mason's survival, he must be shot anywhere on the body except his head and torso. If Mason survives, he will be 92 at the ending cutscene, visiting Woods and David, making him the second oldest character in the Call of Duty series. *Mason, at age 92, is seen in the after credits scene, where all the characters from Black Ops 2 are dancing to Avenged Sevenfold. He is seen dancing with Reznov. When the scene cuts back to Mason, Reznov disappeared, and Mason starts to look around in confusion. This is a reference to when Mason has hallucinations of seeing Reznov in the previous game. *Mason is the only character to appear in every ''Black Ops game, including the two main games, the Nintendo DS game and Black Ops Declassified. *Mason is the fourth main playable character of the ''Call of Duty ''series to become an NPC, first was Soap from Modern Warfare, the second is Dimitri Petrenko from World at War and the third is Yuri from Modern Warfare 3. *If Mason survives Suffer with Me, at the end he will tell Woods "You look like hammered shit". This is a reference of the mission S.O.G. when Mason encounters Woods after five years and says "Hey Woods, you look like hammered shit". *Throughout both Black Ops and Black Ops II, Mason is only playable in a non-flashback mission twice, in Revelations and Redemption. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia